


Accident

by AliciaRoseFantasy



Series: Helping Hand [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Car Accidents, Children, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt spidey, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, New York, New York City, New Yorkers, News Media, Panic, Spidey in trouble, Superheroes, Whump, new yorkers taking care of spidey, paramedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRoseFantasy/pseuds/AliciaRoseFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even superheroes make mistakes, so what happens when Spidey makes a very public one with painful consequences?</p><p> </p><p>He propelled himself along, feeling the rush of fresh air whistle past him, closing his eyes in contentment for a second, just before his spider-sense burst to life in his head.</p><p>Startled, he snapped himself out of it - becoming alert. But it was too late.</p><p>Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as Spidey saw the car heading straight for his speeding form, headlights blinding him as they shone in his eyes, and the terrified, shocked faces of a woman and her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's the 9th Helping Hand story, Accident :)
> 
> WARNING: Mild description of injuries.

The fresh cool air rippled past Spidey's form as he whipped through the sky, flipping and thwiping along - in pure bliss.

Oh how he loved this, being free as a bird and flying wild with the wind as he sailed high amongst the twinkly lights of skyscrapers, making it almost look like a sky of stars from up high in the air.

With no limitations and no rules to bind him, he dove and twirled around in joy, the biggest of grins plastered across his face under the mask. It was like his own personal thrill ride, swinging and leaping around, feeling the effects of gravity pull at his body.

" _Ah this is the life,"_ he thought, flipping over onto his back and letting himself free fall down towards the ground. If he closed his eyes, it almost felt like he was floating amongst clouds, but the familiar tingle from his spider-sense reminded him that this wasn't the case, and with a quick shot of a web, he turned himself around, snapping back to reality.

The moon was out big and bright tonight as he sailed along, it's shimmery light catching Spidey's form as he moved past like a shadow of the night, blending in with the darkness, resembling that of a sneaky predator on the hunt.

* * *

 

Before long, the Brooklyn Bridge came into view - and he sped up, making his way across the large, magnificent construction, along with the many lit up cars flowing down below.

He propelled himself along, feeling the rush of fresh air whistle past him, closing his eyes in contentment for a second, just before his spider-sense burst to life in his head.

Startled, he snapped himself out of it - becoming alert. But it was too late.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as Spidey saw the car heading straight for his speeding form, headlights blinding him as they shone in his eyes, and the terrified, shocked faces of a woman and her son.

Smash!

Metal and glass cracked and dented as Spidey's body collided head on with the vehicle, pain racing its way up his body, flaring up around his leg and abdomen. But it didn't end there.

He bounced straight off the front of the car, flying to the left, slamming his back and head violently against the side of a truck, before falling towards yet another car that hit him in the chest. His body then made contact with the tar, as he rolled against the ground, cars screeching and pounding on the breaks as they tried desperately not to run over their wounded hero.

A car passed over the top of him safely, before also coming to a skidded halt, the street becoming eerily quiet for a split second, as all the cars banked up and stopped.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Spidey was barely aware of what was going on around him, as his beaten and bruised body lay in the middle of the road, his chest heaving and coughing as he took in a deep, painful breath as the air finally came back into his lungs.

He hacked and wheezed as he tried to get back in control of his breathing.

Then, someone screamed, followed quickly by another scream, followed by many shouts and voices.

Spidey couldn't make sense of it all, as he tried to focus his dizzy head, fighting not to pass out.

Then, there were running footsteps, and the sound of someone thudding down next to him, before the extremely distressed face of the woman he recognised as being the one driving the car came into his view.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she said, panicking, moving from holding her hands out shakily towards his wounded form to cupping her mouth with them, unsure of what to do.

Spidey tried to reply, but a horribly painful moan was all that made its way out of his throat, as he took another heaving breathe.

"It's alright, it's alright," a man suddenly said, appearing in Spidey's vision on the other side of him, obviously talking to the woman, before looking down. "Someone call 911!" he yelled out over his shoulder, ahead of quickly placing a hand on Spidey's chest.

"Spider-Man, can you hear me?" he asked, looking into his masked face, searching for any kind of response. Spidey moaned again. It was all he could do to reply in his shocked state.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault," the woman said, bursting into hysterics, before someone quickly came up behind her, and held her shoulders comfortingly.

"Where does it hurt?" the man asked him, Spidey taking a second to register the question.

"Ugh, everywhere," he managed to choke out, swallowing heavily, before heaving another shuddering breath.

The man laughed slightly, "Yeah, I get that, but more specifically?" he asked.

"Ah stomach, abdomen, right leg, ribs," Spidey started elaborating, listing things off, "my neck, and..., and I feel dizzy," he finished.

The woman sobbed, "Please, someone, he's in pain, someone give him something for the pain, help him," she begged.

Spidey felt a pang of sorrow in his heart for this poor woman, who was feeling responsible for hurting him, but there wasn't much he could do to reassure her that he would be fine in his current condition.

Suddenly, there were someone's hands under his chin, pulling the mask up. Spidey started to panic, kicking his legs out slightly before his head was carefully lifted, and a hand slipped two fingers in his mouth, resting something against the back of his tongue.

" _What?"_ Spidey thought, before cool and wet liquid washed into his mouth, and they let go of the small object. Spidey instantly gulped, swallowing hard before the fingers even had a chance to be completely removed from his mouth, as something hard and smooth slipped down his throat.

"It's alright, it went down - he swallowed it. That will help with the pain," someone from behind him said kindly, before their hands moved to cup the back of his skull, causing him to flinch, feeling around the bump there, as they then began to run gently down his slender neck.

"I can't feel any major damage, but he's got one nasty bump on his head, and may have a bit of whiplash," the person said again.

"Thank you, thank you!" the woman said, sounding heavily relieved, before Spidey felt another hand come to rest on his belly.

"He's got a nasty gash on his side here, and probably some heavy bruising, and his leg doesn't look too good." The hands then moved up his ribs, causing him to whimper and gasp, flinching away from the touch. "Possibly a few broken ribs too," they added.

"Has anyone got a cloth or some warm water?" yet another voice asked, before there were a number of words exchanged, and something warm and wet was placed against his belly.

It was at that moment, that Spidey realised what was going on. They were caring for him, taking treating his wounds into their own hands before the ambulance even got there. He could never have imagined it.

Suddenly, Spidey felt an odd calm surround him at this revelation, as he didn't know how many different pairs of hands began to clean cuts and sores all over his body with some warm water they'd managed to get from somewhere. But he didn't squirm, and he didn't struggle, as he lay there astounded at what was happening around him right here, and right now.

Someone tried to nudge his fist open to get to some scrapes on his hand from when he rolled across the pavement, and he slowly curled his palm open to give them access. They quickly proceeded to carefully clean up his wounds.

"Spidey?" a small voice broke through the chaos, and Spidey turned his head slightly to see who'd spoken.

The kid who'd been in the car, (a little boy), was kneeling nervously beside him. His eyes were filled with tears and his face was red from crying.

Spidey grunted. "Hey there kiddo," he answered, trying to mask as much pain as possible from his voice. Several people paused and looked over at the sound of him talking. "What's the matter?" he asked.

The boy sniffed. "We hit you with the car, and mummy said you were really hurt," he said, tears dripping down his little face. "I don't want you to die; I don't want to kill you!" he then let out, weeping.

"Aww," Spidey replied, shifting to lift a hand and wipe the tears from the boy's cheeks. "I'm not gonna die, I'm gonna be fine ok? I promise," he said, reassuring the boy. The child sniffed again, but smiled slightly.

"Rrrrr," Spidey suddenly moaned, as someone unexpectedly pressed particularly hard against one of his wounds.

The boy started, instantly frightened and stepping back slightly in panic, revealing a small brown teddy that was being held loosely in one hand.

"Hey. Hey, hey!" Spidey said quickly, turning back around and composing himself, reaching out for the boy's hand. "It's alright, it's alright," he soothed, trying to reassure him. The boy slowly came back, and took his hand, looking a little edgy. "Your teddy, what's its name?" he asked, trying to distract him. He could hear the sound of the sirens coming now in the distance.

"Just Fred," the boy responded, looking down at said teddy.

"Fred, that's, that's cool," he said, also succeeding in distracting himself from the pain. "Where'd you get him from?" he asked, panting slightly.

"My mama bought him for me," he answered, seeming to go off into a happy memory.

Spidey let out a huffed smile. "Well, you must have a lovely mummy then," he said.

The boy smiled. "Yes," he announced, before looking over to where his mother was sitting - trying to calm down.

Just then, an ambulance pulled up at the scene, along with a police car, and paramedics rushed out of the doors, quickly opening up the back and pulling out a stretcher.

"Now, why don't you go and comfort your mother hey? I think she needs your strength, yeah?" Spidey quickly told the boy, as the paramedics came round.

The boy looked back at his mother. "Yeah," he said, before giving him a smile and running off to help his other family member.

Spidey watched him go before looking straight up again as he felt the people begin to lift him - moving him gently onto the stretcher.

"He's got a broken leg and a nasty bump on the head, bit of whiplash and bruises/cuts up his abdomen. Few broken ribs too," one of the men informed the paramedics, as they began to comb their hands over his red and blue body, checking each wound and assessing his condition.

Soon, his head was lifted slightly, and a neck brace was slipped gently round his neck, before he felt them get to work, stitching, putting on antiseptic, and bandaging his injuries.

It wasn't until they went to re-set his leg, (after cutting the suit away, to Spidey's annoyance, and removing his boot), that they had problems, as two strong pairs of hands gripped it firmly.

"Spidey? We're going to re-set your leg now, and it's going to hurt. You ready?" one of the medics asked.

Spidey gave a short nod of his head, before they got in position.

"Right. One, two, three!" they yelled, moving the bones back in place on 'three'. Spidey tried his best not to react, but couldn't help it when the harsh scream ripped from his throat.

No sooner than it had started, it was over, and they began wrapping his leg up tightly, and placing a cast on it - the pain medicine that the man had forced down him earlier kicking in, which he was now very grateful for.

Spidey took a few steadying breaths before a female paramedic came up beside him to bandage his ribs, and he couldn't help but notice the slightly star-struck look on her face.

He smiled to himself. "I guess it's not every day you have your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man on your stretcher," he said, with humorous wit, trying to make light of the situation. As he'd hoped, the woman smiled, looking at his masked face briefly.

"Well, it's not every day the great hero Spider-Man gets hit by a family car," was the smart reply.

"Oooo I'm wounded," Spidey mocked.

"Quite," she replied, as she began binding his ribs, causing Spidey to chuckle dryly.

"Yeah," he responded, painfully.

"You should look after yourself more," she said, suddenly turning serious, as she cut the bandage and sealed it firmly in place with some medical tape.

Spidey sighed. "You're not the only person to say that," he said, sounding surprisingly tired and sad all of a sudden.

"Smart person," she replied, before seeming to change the mood. "You're all done," she said, as she moved back from her skilled work.

Spidey looked down and stared at the bandage. "Thanks," he replied.

"I wouldn't move too much for a while, as you're going to be sore, so I suggest you rest," she said strictly, before packing up her things and moving away, leaving the other paramedic still checking his leg.

"Right," Spidey breathed, resting back on the makeshift bed. He wasn't there long, before a familiar voice sounded beside him.

"How you doing buddy?"

Quickly, Spidey looked round, to see the man who'd given him the painkiller and first started checking him over, standing there watching him.

"Better, much better," he replied honestly."Umm, thanks for the help, before," he added, thanking him.

The man chuckled kindly. "No problem, it was my pleasure. You're important to this city, and we'd hate to see something happen to you," he said honestly, causing Spidey to stare at him for a long moment.

Suddenly, running footsteps could be heard, and the little boy appeared again next to the man, smiling widely. "Is Spidey feeling better?" he asked.

The man smiled down at him. "Yes, Spidey's feeling better," he said. "Would you like to see him?" he asked. The little boy nodded eagerly, and before he knew it, he was picked up, and placed on the edge of the stretcher next to Spidey, who he quickly threw himself at in a hug. Spidey grunted in pain at his neck being squished, causing the boy to back away apologetically.

"Is Spidey's neck sore?" he asked, looking back at the man.

"Yes, he hurt it a bit when he fell, but he'll be alright, he's a tough little guy," the man replied, giving the boy a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, who smiled back at him.

Spidey shifted slightly, trying to push himself up into a sitting position, grunting a little as he held his ribs. He pulled his good leg up so he was half crossed legged, before looking up at them. "You wouldn't happen to have any more of those pain killers would you?" he asked, feeling his body already beginning to burn up the previous one.

"Umm, yeah sure," the man said, quickly searching around in his jacket and pulling out a packet, before popping one out of the tin foil, a water bottle emerging in his other hand.

"Can I give it to him?" the boy suddenly piped up, watching what the man was doing closely.

"Well, if it's ok with Spidey, I don't see why not," he responded, after a short surprised pause.

"It's alright with me," Spidey confirmed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Right then," he said, before placing the tablet in the boy's small hand, and easing him forward with a hand on his back. "Now, if Spidey here will lift his mask up, you're going to pop this in his mouth, right on the middle of his tongue, yeah?" he informed the boy, while Spidey quickly obliged by lifting his mask up. He felt rather amused at the little exchange, but touched at the same time by the boy's sweet gentleness. In most normal situations, he would not let this happen, but something in him felt like he could trust these two, and that he might as well let the boy take care of him on this occasion, even if it wasn't needed.

The boy shifted forwards on the stretcher and reached up towards his mouth, which Spidey quickly responded to by opening wide.

Just like he was instructed, he placed the small tablet oh-so-carefully on Spidey's tongue.

"Good," the man congratulated, before moving a hand round to rest behind Spidey's head, "now, we're going to give him this water to help him swallow it, wetting his throat so it goes down nice and easy and he doesn't choke, alright?" the man said next, causing Spidey to nearly chuckle at the over-seriousness of the situation.

The boy didn't reply, instead, he reached up with his other hand, and placed it under Spidey's chin, with a look of heavy concentration on his face.

Spidey tried to shift back slightly, the gesture taking him by surprise, before a water bottle was placed at his lips with the other hand.

"There you go Spidey," the boy said, before tilting back the bottle so the water entered his mouth. Not seeing any other option, Spidey swallowed, the tablet making it partway before he took another few heavy gulps, washing it down, heavily aware of the small hand under his chin.

"Good little spider," the boy suddenly congratulated, giving his neck a few strokes, before beaming over at the man.

"Wow, you could make a good nurse someday kiddo, good job!" he said, surprised.

Spidey licked his lips before pulling the mask back down, and sighing as he felt the pain killer once again taking effect.

In the corner of his eye he saw the kid's mother over talking to the policeman, before she began to make her way over.

"Hello Spider-Man, I'm sorry for hitting you with our car," she said, eyeing him carefully, her gaze roaming over his bandages.

"It's alright, no harm done, I heal quickly," Spidey brushed off lightly with a wave of his hand.

"I gave him medicine mummy!" the boy announced excitedly, staring up at his mother.

She looked shocked for a second, staring from Spidey to her son. "You did?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, he did, just some painkillers though to help him feel better, but he's quite the little carer," the man piped in, answering her question.

The woman looked surprised. "Yes, he's always been a caring boy, likes to look after his siblings when they're sick, and is great for helping round the house," she explained.

"Well, you're a lucky mother. You've got a good kid there. He'll grow up to be quite something, I'm sure," Spidey interjected warmly.

"Well, thank you," she said sincerely, looking into his large lenses. "Will you be alright now?" she asked.

"Yup, not to worry, I'll be fine," Spidey reassured. "Was just a bit of a shock is all," he said.

She smiled. "Well, I guess I'd better get this one home. Unfortunately, the car will have to be repaired, but my husband will be waiting with dinner," she said. "Come on sweetie," she then addressed the boy, telling him it was time to go.

"Goodnight Spidey," he said, leaning forward, placing a hand on either side of Spidey's face, and giving the hero a kiss on the forehead, before taking off after his mother.

"Well, that was cute," the man said, after a moment of silence.

Spidey chuckled.

"I can just see him becoming a great nurse one day, will have to keep an eye out," he added.

"Yeah, agreed," Spidey said, before the paramedic returning caught his attention.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to rest!" she scrutinised, storming over.

Spidey sighed. "Actually, well, I think I better get going now. Thanks for all your help and all, but, I have people who worry. See-ya!" he waved, as he shot a web, and gingerly swung away after taking his neck brace off and collecting his boot, being careful not to aggravate his injuries.

"Why that little...!" the medic fumed, as she reached the stretcher a second too late.

The man chuckled as he watched Spidey go. "He's quite the character isn't he?" he said, smiling to himself.

The medic just grumbled and stormed off.

Meanwhile, Spidey took note of the people spotted around the bridge, watching him swing away, a couple of news crews included.

"Oh," he groaned, "they just _have_ to follow me everywhere don't they?" he complained, as he swung off towards home, dreading the papers the next morning. J Jonah Jameson will have a ball out of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed. I'm eager to hear your feedback :)


End file.
